


Cherry Slushies

by jaegeresque



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Arsonist Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Based on Heathers, Character Death, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Murder, Suicide, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, background badboyhalo/skeppy - Freeform, implied quackity/jschlatt - Freeform, things get a little spicy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegeresque/pseuds/jaegeresque
Summary: It’s Karl’s senior year of high school, and he’s sick of being at the bottom of the food chain. So when he gets the opportunity to join the Dream Team, he takes the chance to transform himself into one of the school’s resident pretty boys. Top it all off, there’s a new guy at school, and he’s willing to burn the world to the ground for Karl.or; the Karlnap Heathers AU I can't get out of my head
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 31
Kudos: 118





	1. Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> The fic is based off Heathers the movie and the musical, so there's gonna be a couple of TWs associated with the fic because of the content in Heathers 
> 
> TW /// suicide, underage drinking, murder, violence, swearing, guns, ED, sexual content, and drug use
> 
> I hope you enjoy the read!

_September 1st, 1989_

_Dear Diary:_

_Well, here we are. It’s the first day of senior year but… nothing feels different. At least, not in the way that matters. I think I’m a good person, but when I look around at the kids in these hallways, the same kids I grew up with, I ask myself: What happened?_

As Karl sits on the school’s stairwell, his mind wanders from his diary entry, remembering what his classmates used to be like. A fond daydream of playing tag on the kindergarten playground and scraped knees was rudely interrupted by someone kicking him from his spot on the stairs. Karl fumbles with his things, trying his hardest to hold on to his diary while some loose papers fall to the floor around him. The perpetrator, a tall boy with sunglasses on, scoffs at Karl and continues on his way. 

Karl kneels on the floor, trying to collect the fallen papers and muttering quick apologies to the people passing by. He shoves everything into his bag and reminds himself that he only has to deal with this for another year, then he’ll be off to a college far away from this tiny town. He stands, and starts to make his way through the school to the cafeteria. He’s too engrossed in his thoughts of acceptance letters to ivy league universities and french cafes to notice the football player he’s about to walk into before it’s too late. 

“Sorry!” Karl exclaims, looking up at the boy. He’s a couple inches taller than Karl, and is sporting a red beanie over curly hair, along with his signature letterman jacket. Just Karl’s luck, the name Soot was embroidered on the front right side of the jacket. “Sorry?” the boy scoffs, “Watch where you’re going, _skank._ ” Karl quickly apologizes for what feels like the hundredth time that day, and scurries off before one of the star football players can do any serious damage to him. 

He keeps making his way down the hallway, careful to watch where he’s going this time. He hums a tune as he stops to switch out some of his books at his locker, and makes sure his diary is safely tucked away in the back where nobody can see it. As he runs a hand through his hair and closes the door to his locker, Karl resists the urge to scream from shock. He’s face to face with a set of brown eyes and a wide smile that’s a little bit too close to comfort. 

“Hey, Quackity.” Karl said, surprise in his voice. 

The two of them had been best friends since they were basically in diapers. Quackity had his beanie pulled down over most of his hair, and was wearing a navy hoodie. One of his converse was untied. 

“So, are we still in for a movie tonight?” the shorter boy asked, his smile growing wider.

“Yeah! You’re on Jiffy Pop detail.”

“I rented the Princess bride” Quackity said, and Karl could sense a bit of pride in his voice. “Again? Wait, don’t you have it memorized by now?” Karl chuckled, humoring his best friend. “What can I say,” Quackity replied, getting a far-off look in his eyes, “I’m a sucker for a happy ending”

“All right loverboy, bring it down a notch.” Karl said, grabbing his friend’s arm and starting to drag him to the cafeteria. “We’re gonna be late for lunch.”

They quickly grab their food, and Quackity sneaks an extra Jello cup from the lunch line. They make their way to their usual table at the other end of the room, but before the two boys can sit down, someone else disrupts their day. 

“There he is! Flatty Patty, incoming!” a loud voice yelled, and before Karl could figure out where it was coming from, Quackity’s lunch tray had been smacked out of his hands and his lunch was all over the floor. The two boys were surrounded by a group of jocks, who were currently laughing at their quarterback’s antics. One laugh in particular stood out to Karl, who huffed in annoyance. Of course they had to run into Schlatt.

“All right boys!” He yelled, further exciting his group of friends. “Hey!” Karl shouted, fed up with Schlatt’s constant teasing and overall unpleasant behavior throughout the years. “Pick that up, right now.” He demanded with shaky confidence.

“I’m sorry, are you actually talking to me?” Schlatt chuckled, amused that a little nobody like Karl was addressing him.

“Yes I am! I want to know what gives you the right to pick on my friend. You’re a high school has-been waiting to happen. A future gas station attendant!” Karl had been fed up with Schlatt's behavior towards Quackity since they were kids, and it felt good to finally be able to stand up to football player. Schlatt stared at Karl, and a surprised look flashed across his face for a second before he could hide it with a scoff and an eye roll. He leaned in, and Karl gulped, suddenly feeling more nervous now that Schlatt had gone quiet.

“You have a zit right there”

Karl’s eyes widened, and the other football players erupted into laughter. One of Schlatt’s buddies patted him on the back as he watched the two boys shoulder their way past his group of friends. 

“Thanks for trying.” Quackity said once they had sat down. “You don’t have to thank me,” Karl said, looking over at his friend, “I just wish he’d be nicer now, considering… y’know” he said solemnly. “But hey, the past is the past and it was worth a shot anyways!” Quackity said, trying to lighten the mood, “Besides, I still have both of my Jello cups”

“Flatty Patty!” someone called, and Quackity immediately stiffened. Karl looked up from his food to see two blonde boys, one of them confidently striding over to the table, and the shorter one walking timidly behind him. They sat down directly across from Karl and Quackity, putting their lunch trays down on the table. “Don’t call me Flatty Patty, that’s not my fucking name.” Quackity deadpanned to the newcomers.

“Sorry, big man,” The taller one cringed before turning to Karl, “Can I just say, standing up to Schlatt… I mean you must have some big balls on you, man. It’s just my first day here, but that man is scary!”

“I’m sorry… who are you?” Karl asked, not knowing how to address the two boys in front of him. “Oh! I’m Tommy, of course, and this is Tubbo! Tubbo, say hi!” the boy, Tommy, said, nudging Tubbo with his elbow. “Hello” Tubbo said politely, giving a small wave. 

“Now lads, I’ve got to say, this school fucking sucks. I mean, what’s with these ‘alpha males’ thinking they run this whole place? I’ll show them! They’ve never faced anyone like Tommy Innit before, let me tell you-”

Karl absentmindedly ate the rest of his lunch, trying to tune out Tommy as best as he could. He happened to look up in that moment, and it was like the world stopped.

Three boys walked into the cafeteria at that moment, and it was like the heavens parted for their entrance into the room. The trio was beautiful beyond reasoning, and practically floated as they walked. They were dressed to perfection, and people scrambled to get out of their way as they made their way towards their table. 

Tommy looked between Karl and the three boys multiple times, before sighing. “All right, I’ll bite. Who are the three lads?”

Karl blinked and made a face at Tommy. The idea of someone not knowing who the boys were was absurd to Karl, and he accidentally voiced his thoughts. “You really don’t know who they are?” He asked. “We’re freshmen, it’s our first day here” Tubbo explained.

“That’s the Dream Team.” Quackity said with a scoff, which gained more confused looks from Tubbo and Tommy. Quackity pointed to a boy with dark hair who was wearing a black and red jacket. 

“That’s Bad. He’s head cheerleader, but he’s harmless compared to the other two, and he’s the nicest out of the three if you ever run into them. His only job is to sit there and look pretty. Other than his crazy rich dad, nobody knows much about him. The one in blue is George” Quackity signaled to a shorter boy sporting neatly styled brown hair and a chunky soft blue sweater with red-tinted glasses hanging from the collar.

“He looks soft, but it’s all part of an act. George is a big step up from Bad, He’s basically a professional blackmailer. He has dirt on everyone in the school, and can sweet talk his way out of any situation. That’s how he’s managed to stay number two for so long, people can’t even touch him. And his mom totally paid for him to get a nose job, no matter how much he denies it. Then there’s Dream” Quackity finished, addressing the last boy in the trio.

He was wearing a collared shirt with a green jacket on top, and the boys at Karl’s table could practically see his green eyes light up with glee as he parted the sea of students like he was Moses. He was glowing, bathing in the knowledge that all eyes were on him in that moment, and his blond hair reflected the fluorescent lights in a way that could only be described as ethereal.

“He has this whole school in the palm of his hand. He outsmarts anyone that tries to take him down, and whoever he can’t squish under his thumb he buys out. The only reason George doesn’t challenge him is because he knows he would be ruined. He’s rich, he’s pretty, and the only person he gives a fuck about is himself.” 

“He is a mythic bitch.” Karl finished for Quackity.

Tommy let out a strangled “What the fuck” as Karl continued,

“They’re royalty here. They’re never bothered, never harassed. I would give anything to be like that”

“What Karl’s trying to say is that people either want to fuck them or be them” Quackity said in a bored tone, “They don’t notice people like us.”

\------

Dream was fixing his hair in the bathroom when the school bell rang. George was still in one of the stalls, and he decided to let out a particularly loud gag in that moment. 

“Oh grow up, Georgie. Bulimia is _so_ ‘87” Dream said with a grimace.

“Maybe you should see a doctor, George.” Bad suggested, leaning up against one of the walls. He looked concerned for his friend, and Dream rolled his eyes. “You’re right, Bad, maybe I should” replied George, flushing his vomit down the toilet but making no move to come out of the stall. 

A teacher walked into the bathroom, taking in the boys loitering after the bell. Dream let out a curse under his breath. “Ah, Dream and Bad-” 

George interrupted him with another loud gag from his stall.

“- and George.” He sighed. “Perhaps you didn’t hear the bell over all the vomiting? You’re late for class.”

“George wasn’t feeling well, sir, we’re helping him” Dream replied, trying his best to look as innocent as possible. “Well, not without a hall pass you’re not. That’ll be a week’s detention.” The teacher scolded. A toilet flushed from a stall further into the bathroom, and Dream looked over to see a boy in a colorful hoodie and ratty sneakers come out from said stall. 

“Actually, sir, all four of us are out on a hall pass. Yearbook committee.” The boy said, handing over a slip of paper and giving the teacher a small smile. The teacher looked it over, narrowing his eyes “You’re all listed… hurry up and get where you’re going” he grumbled, handing the boy back the slip of paper and exiting the bathroom.

Dream marched over to the boy, snatching the paper from his grip and looking it over. “This is an excellent forgery.” Dream said, and Bad looked at the slip over his shoulder, his mouth shaped in a small ‘o’. “Who are you?” He demanded, looking the boy up and down. “I’m Karl! Jacobs. I crave a boon.” He said, suddenly looking unsure of himself. “What boon?” Dream asked, trying to analyze Karl. 

“Um… let me sit at your table at lunch? Just once, no talking necessary. If people see that you three tolerate me, then they’ll leave me alone.” Karl spoke quickly, trying to get his proposal out before it could be shut down. 

Dream laughed, and Bad joined in. George flushed the toilet again.

“Before you answer, I also do report cards, permission slips, and absence notes.” Karl looked nervously between Dream and Bad, fidgeting with his hands. “What about prescriptions?” George asked, poking his head out from the stall.

“Shut up George.”

“Sorry Dream.”

“For a greasy little nobody, you do have good bone structure.” Dream said, eyeing Karl up and down. 

Bad walked up to Karl and grabbed his face in both hands. “And a symmetrical face! If I took a meat cleaver down the center of your skull, I’d have matching halves. That’s very important!” He said cheerfully, and Karl’s eyes widened a bit at his statement. “Of course you could stand to lose a few pounds” George said, walking over to the sink to rinse out his mouth.

“You know boys, we could work with this.” Dream said, circling Karl. “Thread his eyebrows, give him a bit of concealer and some lip gloss… he has potential. Bad, give me your makeup bag. George, your hairbrush. Karl Jacobs, welcome to the Dream Team.”

\------

Quackity hadn’t seen Karl since lunch, but he was too busy doing his afternoon tango with Schlatt to worry about his friend at the moment. Today’s dance consisted of Schlatt grabbing his book bag and other belongings, and placing it at the top of the trophy case with the help of Wilbur. Quackity was too short to reach the top of the shelf by himself, and he really didn’t want to bother the janitor on the first day of school. “You know Schlatt, you used to be a lot more pleasant to be around.” Quackity huffed, jumping up to try and get his things from Schlatt’s hands. “Shut it, Flatty.” He replied with a smirk on his face.

“Hey man, look.” Wilbur said, nudging Schlatt and looking past Quackity. Schlatt let out a low whistle, clearly impressed at whatever had gotten Wilbur’s attention. Quackity should have taken the opportunity to grab his stuff and run, but he was curious to see what had captured his tormentor’s attention. “What, what is it?” Quackity said, turning around. 

Dream’s little group of pretty boys were walking down the hallway, and Quackity could swear they were moving in sync with each other. Students parted as they walked, and a buzz started to form from people whispering to each other. Something was going on, but Quackity was too short to see exactly what was happening. Dream sent a smirk in the direction of the three boys, and Schlatt let out a “Who’s the new hottie?” The question was probably directed at Wilbur, but Quackity knew exactly who ‘the new hottie’ was as soon as Dream’s group came into his field of vision.

Walking alongside the original Dream Team, with his wavy hair tamed and his skin glowing, was none other than Quackity’s best friend.

What the fuck happened to Karl Jacobs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the read!
> 
> This is my first fic, so any comments/suggestions are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> I'm hoping to update once a week, so I'll see you guys next week with chapter 2 :))


	2. Candy Store

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to my beta for putting up w my Karlnap brainrot at 2 in the morning lmao

_Dear Diary,_

_It’s been almost a month since I joined the Dream Team, and this is starting to feel like a job. Dream says he teaches people real life. That real life will suck losers dry, and I’m lucky he decided to adopt me into his little group. He told me that if I wanted to fuck with the eagles, I needed to learn to fly. I asked him if he would teach me how to spread my wings and fly, and he said yes._

_He is so beautiful. _

Karl sits on the stairs of the school, absentmindedly doodling in the margins of his diary. People walk around him now, they know better than to mess with the newest member of the Dream Team. He had been sitting in his usual spot for a while, trying to avoid the cafeteria for the day. George comes up with Bad in tow and kicks Karl, making his pen splotch ink on his doodles, and subsequently, his diary entry.

“What’s your damage, George?” Karl huffs, looking over the now-ruined pages of his diary.

“Don’t blame me, blame Dream. He wanted us to bring you to the cafeteria pronto” George explained, and Karl just gave him an annoyed look. “Come on guys, Dream really wants us right now,” Bad said, trying to deescalate the situation. 

“Fine,” Karl said, shoving his notes into his bag and swinging the strap over his shoulder. 

As the three boys made their way into the cafeteria, Karl notices people looking at him in awe. Before, he would have been nervous to have so many eyes on him, but now, Karl basks in the attention.

Karl Jacobs is fucking beautiful.

They reach the table the Dream Team sits at, and Dream looks up from the papers laid out in front of him. “Karl, finally!” he says, passing over two papers stapled together. “This is Schlatt’s english essay. I need you to forge a really horny but low-key note in his handwriting, and make sure to address it to Quackity. I want to slip it onto Flatty Patty’s lunch tray before the period’s over.”

“Dream, I don’t have anything against Quackity.” Karl said, a nervousness in his voice. He didn’t want to do anything he knew would hurt his ex best friend’s feelings.

“Oh come on now,” Dream said, letting out an airy chuckle, “you don’t have anything for him, either! It’ll be very. Plus, it’ll give the poor boy masturbation material for weeks.”

“I don’t know Dream, I’ll think about it.” Karl was still uneasy about the situation, and he was trying to stand his ground. George and Bad shared a look. “Don’t think, Karl. Do what I say.” Dream said with a scoff, “Georgie, bend over. Karl needs something to write on.” 

“Sorry George.” Karl apologized as his friend leaned over.

“Hi Quackity, I’ve been watching you over the past couple of weeks and thinking about the good old days. I was hoping you would come to my homecoming party this weekend. XOXO, J'' Dream recited, and Karl did his best to write it down as quickly as possible. “What’s this even for, Dream?” he asked when he had finished copying Schlatt’s handwriting.

“You remember how the two of them used to hang out back in middle school?” Dream said, a smile starting to form. “Oh my goodness, I totally forgot! They used to date, didn’t they?” Bad exclaimed. “Schlatt, Wilbur, come here!” Dream beckoned to the boys, who were sitting at the next table over. He handed Schlatt the note, which was now folded so it couldn't be read by prying eyes. “I need you to give this to Quackity,” he said, and Schlatt gave him a confused look. 

“Why the hell would I give something to Flatty Patty, Dream?” He said, not trusting whatever Dream had up his sleeve. “Oh come on Schlatt, it’s just a recipe my mother wanted to give to Quackity’s mother, but we can’t go over there for obvious reasons,” George explained to the quarterback. Schlatt spared a look at Karl, who furrowed his brows, and then he shrugged, accepting George’s explanation and taking the note from Dream.

“Alright, I’ll take that, thank you.” Karl said, reaching over and grabbing the folded piece of paper from Schlatt’s hand. “You know this would hurt Quackity’s feelings, and I don’t want to do that. You’re better than this Dream,” he said with a firm voice. 

Dream scoffed, not used to someone standing up to him, and George made an offended noise. Bad was too busy looking over at the yearbook committee’s table to notice what was going on.

“Are we gonna have a problem? Do you have a bone to pick with me? You’ve come so far over the past three weeks, so why are you pulling on my dick.” Dream said, words laced with venom. “Karl, I’m gonna give you some advice, just because I care about you. I’m giving you the perfect senior year, and if Quackity had the same opportunity, he would drop you in a heartbeat to be in your position. So shut it.” Schlatt and Wilbur were looking between Dream and Karl, ready for a catfight. 

“Georgie,” Dream said, his tone changing to something sweet, “Go deliver this to dear Flatty Patty, will you?” Karl watched on in horror as George obediently maneuvered his way across the cafeteria, expertly coming up behind Quackity in the lunch line so he could slip the note onto his tray. Poor Quackity was oblivious to what just happened.

It wasn’t even five minutes later that Quackity excitedly came up to the table, requesting Karl’s presence. They took a few steps away from the table together, and Quackity burst out in excited laughter. “Karl, you won’t believe what just happened, man. Schlatt just invited me to his homecoming party! This proves he still thinks about me.”

“Color me stoked!” Karl couldn’t believe his friend actually bought what the note said, but he didn’t have the heart to tell him otherwise. “Hey, I have to get back to Dream and the others, but I guess I’ll see you at the party”

Karl sat back down at the table, leaving Quackity to his own devices. He ran a nervous hand through his hair, and couldn’t believe he just did that to his best friend. Well, ex best friend.

“Stop being a pussy,” Dream said, with his hands folded in front of him. “Anyways, it’s poll day. Guess what the question is, Karl,” His tone had significantly lightened from earlier, and Karl was just glad the situation had deescalated. “Is this what you were talking about on the phone last night?” Bad asked, drawing his attention from the yearbook committee's table across the cafeteria and back into the conversation in front of him. 

“Of course it is,” Dream said rudely, getting up from where he was sitting. “Come _on_ , Karl.” 

“God he’s such a pillowcase,” Dream said to Karl once they were out of earshot, dragging him along the cafeteria by the arm. Karl spared a glance back to their table to see Bad solemnly looking down at his food.

He ended up running into someone’s chair while he wasn’t looking, Dream no longer guiding him. He quickly turned forward to apologize, only to notice that he had run into Niki’s chair. The soft spoken girl looked surprised to see Karl standing in front of her, but she didn’t say anything. The two of them had grown up together, and used to be good friends before Karl’s newfound popularity. “Niki! It’s been so long, I’m sorry I couldn’t make it to your brunch last weekend.” 

“Oh, that’s alright, Karl. Your mom told me you were busy with a date. I think I would ditch my own brunch for a date, too” she said, in a lighthearted manner. “I found some old pictures of us the other day,” she continued, rummaging through her bag and pulling out two photographs. They were old Halloween photos of Karl and Niki as kids, with the former dressed as a little devil and the latter dressed as an angel. “These are really cute-” Karl started, but Dream harshly grabbed his arm and dragged him along again. 

Karl accidentally dropped the pictures. He didn’t get to see Niki get out of her chair to pick them up.

Before he knew it, he was holding a clipboard and standing in front of a group of the school’s rich kids. “Alright everyone, here’s this week’s question,” began Dream, addressing the group in a less than warm tone. “You win five million dollars, and the same day you get the check, you find out the world is going to end in two days. How do you spend the money?”

One of the boys perked up right away, a lazy smirk spreading across his face. “Easy, hon. I’d go to Vegas and spend it all on booze and babes.” 

Dream let out an amused huff of air, allowing the boy to call him a pet name. “Easy, now,” he said, and Karl looked up from writing on the clipboard to see Dream give the boy a wink. This upset the girl sitting next to the boy, who wrapped a manicured hand around his bicep with a sour look on her face. “Well _I_ would give it all to the homeless. Every. Last. Cent.” she accentuated the last three words, making direct eye contact with Dream. 

“You’re _so_ beautiful,” Karl said, his words dripping in sarcasm. The girl had the audacity to gasp at his words, and Dream let out an amused chuckle before dragging Karl away from the table.

“Listen Karl, if you’re gonna be a bitch-” Dream started, but Karl cut him off. “Dream, why can’t we just talk to other people? I’m tired of floating between the jocks and the rich kids,” Karl started, and Dream’s expression started to darken. 

“Well fuck me gently with a chainsaw. Do I look like mother Theresa to you?” Dream’s words were harsh, but he spoke in a low tone of voice so as to not invite eavesdroppers. “I’m not speaking to those lowlifes, and neither are you. I made you, Karl, and I can destroy you just as quickly. So stay the fuck in line and do as I say”

“Dream…” Karl started to say, voice soft and avoiding eye contact with the blond boy after being scolded, “It’s just a lunchtime poll.” Dream sighed, “You’re right, you’re right. I’m sorry for getting upset at you, Karl.” he said, and he started to rub his hands up and down Karl’s arms in a comforting sort of way. 

“Well, maybe we could just talk to the yearbook committee? And that’ll be all for today” Karl suggested. Dream didn’t particularly like the yearbook committee, he only put up with them to make sure his photos in the yearbook would look better than everyone else’s. Dream agreed to Karl’s proposal with a sigh, and the two of them made their way over to the group’s table.

“I can’t believe you. I took you to a university party last weekend and you’re making me talk to the yearbook club,” Dream said, allowing himself to be led over by Karl. “Oh please, Bad would love this,” Karl said with a smile, “Hey Skeppy!”

A boy with bright blue hair looked over from the conversation he was having and gave Karl a bright smile. “Hey Karl!” he replied, and nodded to Dream in greeting. “What can I do for the two of you?” He asked, expecting Dream to ask if he could pull a couple of strings.

“We’re here with the lunchtime poll, do you guys wanna answer it?” Karl started, and Skeppy nodded. “So, you win five million dollars, and the same day you get the check, you find out the world is gonna end. How do you spend the money?” Skeppy thinks about it for a couple of seconds before replying. “Well let’s see, after taxes I would only be getting-”

Dream leaned over and whispered something in Karl’s ear that made his blood run cold. “Listen, Karl. I like you, I really do. You wanted to become a member of the most powerful clique in school, and if I wasn't already the head of it, I’d want the same thing. But all teenagers are the same. I don’t get anything from being friends with losers. If I give losers a piece of a winner, it’ll stain me. And who wants to be stained as a loser?”

\------

The Dream Team was in the bathroom, touching up their appearances before heading to their next class. Dream is doing a cruel impression of Quackity reading the note they had given him earlier that day, his voice borderline whiny. Bad is applying some chapstick in the mirror, and Karl is standing near the entrance of the bathroom. George is hiding in a stall, doing his daily post-lunch routine. 

“Karl? A little help, please?” He calls pathetically from his stall, and Karl sighs. A true friend’s work is never done. He makes his way into George’s stall, and Dream starts to make fun of George next. “Come on Georgie, what did you have for lunch today?” He mockingly calls from outside the stall.

“Bad is right, maybe you should see a doctor,” Karl says, looking down at George and rubbing his back. “Yeah, maybe I should,” he says before retching into the toilet. All Karl can do for him is rub his back and hand him a paper towel once he finishes. 

“So, did he have pie or ice cream for dessert today?” Dream asks Karl as the four boys exit the bathroom and start to make their way down the hallway. Karl’s about to reply something about leaving George alone, but he looks over across the hallway, deciding not to agitate Dream further. He’s already on thin ice.

He notices a boy leaning against the wall, looking directly at Karl. He had dark, wavy hair that was being kept out of face using a white bandana, and was wearing a dark trench coat over a white tee. His combat boots looked heavy, and he was messing with one of the many rings on his fingers. Karl made eye contact with him, and he decided that if he were to die, he would want to die while looking into the beautiful stranger’s cold, grey eyes. 

Karl hadn’t noticed he had stopped walking until Bad nudged him. “Close your mouth, you’ll catch flies” he teases, and George laughs. “His name is Sapnap, he’s in my History class,” Bad continues, “Go say hi!” And with that, Karl’s pushed in the direction of Sapnap.

Karl walked over, not sure how to introduce himself. He fidgets with the sleeve of his sweater, and before he knows it, he’s standing right in front of Sapnap. The other boy can’t be more than a couple of inches taller than him, and he notices the faintest bit of scruff on his jawline. 

“Hello, Sapnap.” 

“Hey there, sweetheart. What should I call you?” the boy replies, his voice smooth and unwavering. “I’m Karl Jacobs,'' Karl replies easily. So far, so good. “This may seen like a stupid question-”

“There’s no such thing as a stupid question,” Sapnap interrupts Karl, his voice confident. Karl almost feels bad for what he’s about to say next. “If you won five million dollars, but the same day you get the money you find out the world ends in two days, what would you do?” The shorter boy asks with a polite smile.

“Ah,” Sapnap starts to answer, a smile spreading across his face, “That’s the stupidest question I’ve ever heard.” Karl can’t help but bark out a laugh. “I’d probably row out to the middle of a lake with a bottle of tequila, my saxophone, and some Bach,” the dark haired boy answered honestly.

“How very” Karl said, completely enamored with his answer.

The moment came to an abrupt stop with a flash of a green jacket and blond hair. “Come _on_ , Karl.” 

“Later!” Karl said over his shoulder, as he was dragged off by his group of friends. He heard Sapnap call out a goodbye behind him, and he couldn’t help but smile to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pspsps Sapnap? I'm very excited for the next chapter!! Freeze your brain here we come
> 
> Also, Wil rp-ing as a jock w slimesicle as a nerd during the laser eyes video? Did I do this?? /hj
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated, see you next week!


	3. Big Fun, Part 1

_Dear Diary,_

_Why is it that when I see boys fight, it looks so horrible but feels so right? I shouldn’t have stayed and watched, but with Sapnap, it’s- different. I feel like he could hold my hand and lead me through no man’s land._

“He should have gotten expelled.” 

Karl looked up at Dream, who was lounging on Karl’s bed. He had taken it upon himself to invite the Dream Team over to his house to get ready for Schlatt’s homecoming party. 

“Why?” George asked, scrunching up his nose. He was sitting at the desk fixing his makeup. “It was just a fight. Schlatt and Wilbur get into them all the time, and they rarely get off with anything other than detention.” 

“He pulled a gun, George. I’d say giving him detention for that is an underreaction,” Bad said from his spot on the floor, where he was flipping through some magazines.

“That was just to scare Schlatt and Wilbur, he must have known they would have tried to corner him at some point,” George said, flipping open his compact “Besides, he had already won the fight.”

“I guess it is nice to know someone can knock Schlatt and Wilbur down a peg,” Karl said. “Down a peg?” George scoffed, putting down his concealer brush for a second to look over at Karl.

“Sapnap _humiliated_ them.”

“He’s messing with the hierarchy I've created. Everyone is perfectly set in place, and they stay where they are for a reason. I refuse to let this… Jason Dean wannabe mess with everything I’ve created. I did not spend three years building everything up just for him to ruin it in the first week he moves here,” Dream said, his cheeks reddening as his anger grew.

“It would do you good to stay away from him,” Dream practically spit at Karl. Karl shifted nervously in his spot next to Bad on the floor, and George looked between Karl and Dream nervously.

Bad let out a sigh, seemingly unaware of the tension in the room. “Can we stop by 7-11 before the party?”

\------

Dream pulled into the parking lot and promptly handed Karl a crisp twenty dollar bill. “Licorice for me, sour candy for Georgie and…” Dream glanced at Bad in the back seat, “Get him a Big Gulp or something. Who knows if there’s gonna be mixers”

Karl nodded along, making a list of the items in his head. He clambered out of the car, hopping up onto the sidewalk and making his way inside the convenience store. Karl was greeted by fluorescent lights and the humming of the freezers in the back. He gave a quick nod to the cashier and made his way to the candy aisle. 

He was idly scanning the sour candies when the bell attached to the door rang, signaling someone’s arrival. Karl looked up, and let a soft smile form on his face.

“Hey, stranger. I saw your scuffle in the cafeteria earlier today,” he said, addressing the handsome boy that was standing in the doorway. Sapnap grinned, letting out a chuckle. “You were watching me?”

“More like admiring. It’s nice to know you can hold your own in a fight,” Karl said, taking in the taller boy’s split lip and bruised jaw. “Does it hurt?” He asked, pointing to Sapnap’s injuries.

“Not really. I’m pretty sure I left the other guys worse off,” Sapnap replied, making his way over to Karl. He held out a hand, offering to carry Karl’s items for him. Karl handed over the candy bags in his hands, and started to make his way to the soda fountains. “I didn’t take you for a Big Gulp kind of guy,” Sapnap said, following Karl through the aisles. 

“I’m not. But if you’re nice I’ll let you buy me a slushie,” Karl said, looking over his shoulder in time to see Sapnap grin. “What brings you to a 7-11 on a Friday night?” 

“Would you believe me if I say they have an excellent menu?” Sapnap jokes, and Karl raised an eyebrow. “I’ve been moving around the country my whole life for my dad’s business. It’s nice to have something consistent when everything around me changes all the time. I know that no matter what city I’m in, I can ride to the nearest 7-11 and pop a ham and cheese in the microwave, and it’ll always taste the same. It’s comforting, in a way. Keeps me sane.”

“Well, if you’re looking for a bit of action instead of hanging out in a convenience store eating ham and cheese sandwiches, I’m on my way to a party. It’s not very low-key, but I’m sure we could sneak away for a little bit?” Karl suggests, hoping that the other boy would agree to a night out with him. He grabbed a cup off the display, furrowing his brows as he took in the soda flavors.

Sap considered the offer for a moment. “Parties aren’t really my scene, but I’ll see what I can do. Not sure Schlatt would appreciate me showing up at his place.”

“You’re probably right,” Karl nodded, starting to fill the cup with a soda he hoped Bad would like. “But you made quite the impression earlier today. I’m sure the meathead knows to leave you alone. Plus…” He continued, finishing off his friend’s order with a lid and grabbing a straw. “You’re starting to upset Dream. If anything, I think you should show up. At least for me.”

“Well then,” Sap said, taking in the boy standing in front of him. “How can I say no to spending time with a cute thing like you?” 

Karl smiled, glad that he was able to convince Sapnap to go to the homecoming party. He was excited to get to know the boy better, especially outside of the limited time they had together in the hallways. 

“So, did you say a coke or a cherry slushie?” Sapnap asked, shuffling over to the frozen drinks machine. 

“I didn’t.” Karl said, his smile growing wider to match the goofy smile on Sapnap’s face.

\------

Karl walked out of the convenience store sipping on a cherry slushie, with a plastic bag hanging from his arm and a Big Gulp in his other hand. If his friends noticed him blushing as he re-entered Dream’s car, they didn’t say anything.

\------

The party was wilder than Karl imagined it would be. Kids were already drunk, music was blasting through the speakers, and there was a couple making out on the front lawn. 

He hoped Sapnap wouldn’t turn tail and leave right away.

Dream led the way into the party, their peers recognizing his stylish clothes and moving out of the way. Everyone here knows better than to accidentally stain his clothes. The Dream Team made their way over to the kitchen, where they were greeted by Wilbur. Karl could see a bruise on his cheekbone and a small cut on the bridge of his nose, presumably from his fight with Sapnap earlier that day.

“Schlatt’s folks are out of town for the weekend, so feel free to smoke as well,” Wilbur says as he starts pouring the boys’ drinks. “The keg’s in the back, and the upstairs is free for you boys to use,” he continues, passing Dream a drink, and then George. He offers one to Bad as well, who declines by signaling to his Big Gulp. 

“Started partying on the way over?” Wilbur asked him with a grin. “Er… there’s no alcohol in this.” Bad said sheepishly, “I’m not much of a drinker.” Wilbur gives him a noncommittal shrug, passing the drink to Karl instead.

“I think there’s a couple of soda cans in the fridge if you want them. Liquor’s obviously here in the kitchen, and it’s an upperclassmen-only party. If you see anyone here you want kicked out, just come look for me and I’ll take care of it.” Wilbur continued, pouring himself a shot and tossing it back. 

“C’mon George,” he said, leading the smaller brunet away from his friends. “See you boys later!” He called over his shoulder, and Karl watched him disappear into the house and the crowd of teenagers with his friend.

Dream huffed, annoyed that the football player hadn’t offered to lead them to where the rest of the team was and had decided to focus on George instead. He grabbed Karl’s wrist, pulling him in the direction of the living room. Karl spared a glance at Bad, silently pleading for him to follow them. Bad’s eyes widened, and he gave a small shake of his head. Karl knew Bad hadn’t wanted to come to the party in the first place, but the guy could at least back Karl up a bit. The sea of teenagers closed around Karl, and he lost sight of his friend, who was still in the kitchen.

“Schlatt!” Dream called out, spotting the boy at a makeshift beer pong setup. The tall boy didn’t turn around, and Dream let out an annoyed noise. Karl didn’t have the energy to tell him that he probably couldn’t be heard over the loud music. They finally reached the beer pong table, and Dream immediately threw himself into a conversation with Schlatt, who was already noticeably drunk. 

Karl looked over the sea of people, trying to find a familiar face to excuse himself from Dream and Schlatt. He took a couple of steps away from the two boys to lean against a column while taking sips of his drink, which was much too strong for his liking. The people around him were loud and rambunctious, and Karl was quickly becoming overwhelmed. 

He finally spotted Bad, who was sitting in a secluded corner with a familiar head of blue hair. The two boys were leaning in close to each other in order to hear the other talking, and Bad was smiling wider than Karl had ever seen him. They looked happy together, and Karl didn’t want to walk over and interrupt anything. 

Karl didn’t know much about Bad, but he didn’t seem to fit into the Dream Team the way Dream and George did. To be honest, Karl wasn’t completely sure how he fit into the group, either. They seemed to be in the same boat- Dream and George played cruel jokes on their peers and ran the school, while Karl and Bad were just present. 

So if Bad wanted to talk to Skeppy from the yearbook committee, Karl would let him. He wasn’t George, and he certainly wasn’t Dream. 

He scanned the crowd again, grimacing when he took another sip of his drink. Was getting buzzed really worth the foul taste? He found it hard to knock back shots, and was silently impressed that Wilbur was able to do so earlier. 

Said boy was currently dancing with George, holding onto his hips to guide him as they danced together. He leaned down to whisper something in the shorter boy’s ear, and George turned a bright red. Karl watched him playfully push Wilbur away from him. Wilbur stumbled, but managed to stop himself from falling in his now obviously drunken state. He grabbed onto George’s hips again, this time more forcefully, and leaned in to say something to George again. George’s face dropped. Wilbur started trying to guide him to the stairs, and Karl thought he was smart enough to put two and two together. 

Karl quickly downed the rest of his drink in one go, hoping the liquor would boost his courage in the ten seconds it took him to get to the base of the stairs. He managed to block Wilbur, who looked down at him, annoyed. 

“Move, Karl.” He demanded, and George looked at his friend with wide eyes.

Shit shit shit. Karl hadn’t thought this far ahead. All he knew was he couldn’t let Wilbur take George upstairs. 

Wilbur was starting to get impatient, and his grip on George tightened. Karl needed to think of something, fast.

“Actually, I think I saw some freshmen trying to jump the fence. Tommy and his friend. What’s his name? Toby?”

“Tubbo,” Wilbur easily corrected, narrowing his eyes.

“Tubbo!” Karl said with a snap of his fingers, sneaking a glance at George. He could practically see the gears turning in the other boy’s head. “Anyways, you told me to tell you if anyone needed to get kicked out, and I’m pretty sure this party’s off limits to freshmen. Even if one of them’s your little brother.” Karl finished, trying to give Wilbur an innocent smile. 

“I’m going to kill that gremlin child,” Wilbur practically growled, letting go of George. He quickly turned around to make his way to the backyard, where he would start his search for a brother that wasn’t there. 

“I could have handled it myself,” George spat at Karl as soon as Wilbur was gone. “I’m sure you could have,” Karl said with a smile, but George’s expression darkened.

“I don’t need you intruding on my business, stepping on my toes, or sticking your nose up Dream’s ass. And I certainly don’t need you to look out for me,” George said, tone vicious. 

Karl didn’t know what to say, and he just stared blankly at George. He genuinely had good intentions, and he didn’t want his friend to get hurt. But George’s words were quickly making Karl realize that the Dream Team, despite having the literal word ‘team’ in the title, was more of a dog eat dog friend group. If Karl had been in George’s situation, no one would have come save him. 

So when George flipped Karl off as he started to walk away, Karl shouted something any rational, level-headed, mature, and completely sober teenager would.

“Thanks Georgie, but I don’t really have to vomit right now!”

Karl thought George looked red when he was dancing with Wilbur. After what he shouted, George turned an impossible shade of red, his complexion a painful contrast against his signature pale blue clothing. George quickly looked at the people around them, trying to see if anyone had heard Karl, but the drunk teenagers surrounding the two boys were engrossed in their own party going endeavors. He shot one last venomous look at Karl and turned on his heel, disappearing into the crowd. 

Karl shrugged, no longer worried about his friendship with George, and chose to ignore any possible consequences his outburst could bring. He decided to make his way back to the kitchen, wanting to introduce some more alcohol to his system.

He started to rummage through the fridge, looking for the soda cans that Wilbur had promised were there so he could use one as a mixer. Karl let out a triumphant “Aha!” when he finally found a can hidden behind a carton of eggs. He turned towards the kitchen island, grabbing a clean solo cup and a bottle of vodka. He wasn’t sure how much alcohol he was supposed to mix into his drink, everything he’d drank at parties so far had been made by someone else. 

Karl pouted at his predicament, but he was determined to figure it out. First, he grabbed some ice from the freezer. He then opened the soda can, taking a sip to see what flavor it was- a generic lemon lime. Karl supposed it would do, and poured some into his cup. He then grabbed for the vodka bottle, unscrewing the cap, and started to tilt it to allow the clear liquid to pour into the cup. He wasn’t sure how much was too much, so he let a small but steady stream pour into his drink.

“Slow down there, pretty boy,” he heard a voice say as a hand grabbed the neck of the vodka bottle, tilting it up to stop the flow of alcohol. Karl turned around to scold whoever just ruined his drink for him, and was met with a pair of grey eyes that were starting to become all too familiar. 

“You came!” Karl exclaimed, throwing his arms around the taller boy’s neck. 

“Of course I did,” Sapnap chuckled, “I couldn’t miss spending time with my favorite boy.” Karl beamed, and he wasn’t sure if he felt flushed because of the alcohol or the boy he was still holding on to. 

“Do you want a drink?” Karl asked, letting go of the raven haired boy to look for another clean cup. “Not if you’re making it,” Sapnap jokes, going to sniff the concoction Karl created. He grimaced at the overwhelming smell of alcohol. “You know what, I’m gonna go ahead and remake yours.”

Sapnap poured out Karl’s drink in the sink and started to remake it. Karl watched him, fascinated as the other boy’s hands went through practiced movements. He took a sip of the drink he made for Karl when he was done, making sure it didn't have too much vodka. “Much better.” he said, offering the cup to Karl. 

Karl took a long sip from the cup, directly where the other boy’s mouth had been less than five seconds ago, and let out a happy hum. He blushed, thinking about the implications of the indirect kiss, even if it was just a shared cup. “Much better,” he agreed, the taste of vodka hidden behind the carbonated lemon lime soda. “Are you not gonna make yourself a drink?”

“I don’t drink, never really enjoyed the idea of it,” Sapnap said, cracking open a soda can Karl hadn’t seen him grab. “Can I ask why?” Karl asked, wanting to learn more about the boy. “I’m afraid I have to be a little inebriated to divulge that information, sweetheart.” 

Karl made a confused face, “You just said you don’t drink.” “I don't,” Sapnap said with a smile, “I smoke.” Sapnap reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and pulled out what looked like a small rolled up piece of paper to Karl.

“Well yeah, everyone smokes cigarettes, we’re at a party,” Karl said, not understanding what Sapnap was trying to say. The other boy smiled, finding Karl’s innocence adorable. “Weed, Karl. I smoke weed.” Realization washed over Karl’s expression, and his eyes widened as he let out a long “oh.”

Panic suddenly seized Karl as he realized what Sapnap was holding, and he moved to try and hide the drugs back in Sapnap’s jacket, where they had originally been pulled from. “What are you doing, pulling out a blunt at a party? That’s illegal!” Karl whispered loudly, and Sapnap couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Karl, everyone here is drinking while underage, and I pulled a gun at school earlier today. I don’t think anyone’s gonna try and bust me for a bit of weed.” Karl nodded along, Sapnap’s logic making perfect sense to his now-drunk brain. “C’mon,” Sapnap said, pocketing the joint and placing a hand on Karl’s lower back, “Let’s go find a place to sit.”

Sapnap led Karl towards the living room, using his hand to guide the shorter boy. Karl spotted a loveseat in an emptier corner of the living room, and took Sapnap’s hand with his own to lead him over. The seat was occupied by two girls, but they scurried off with a simple and strong “Move” from Karl. He sat down, pulling Sapnap down with him. 

The other boy settled in next to Karl and pulled out his joint again, this time taking the time to light it. Karl turned to face him, fascinated in the way he took a long drag, held it, and then blew out a cloud of smoke. He watched as the smoke curled around them, drifting towards the ceiling and dispersing. Karl took a long sip from his cup before quietly asking, “Can I try?”

Sapnap looked at the boy next to him and furrowed his brows. “Have you done this before?” he asked, and Karl’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Karl had barely started drinking earlier that year, and he had never felt confident enough to ask anyone for anything at the few parties he’d been to. “I, well,” Karl started, trying to find the least embarrassing way to admit he hadn’t done much, “no?” 

“That sounded more like a question, darling,” Sapnap said lightheartedly, and Karl looked down at his cup. “No need to be embarrassed, pretty boy. I’ll tell you what-” Sapnap started to say. Karl felt his hand cup his face and bring it up so they were looking at each other again. “Come a little closer. I don’t think it’s smart for you to take a hit considering you’re drunk already. When I take a hit, I’ll keep the smoke in my mouth. I’m gonna kiss you, and you’re gonna open your pretty mouth so I can blow it into your mouth. Inhale it, keep it in for a couple of seconds, and then exhale.”

Karl nodded along, trying to remember Sapnap’s instructions, but everything became a blur after he said he was going to kiss Karl. Sapnap draped his arm across the back of the loveseat, inviting Karl to sit impossibly closer. The brunette shuffled and readjusted himself into Sapnap’s side just as the grey eyed boy started to take another hit. Karl watched as he inhaled, then turned to him, cupping his jaw. 

Karl was the one who leaned forward to close the gap between them, and for a second he forgot about the party going on around them. The only thing he could think of was Sapnap- his beautiful eyes, the way he was gently holding Karl’s jaw, his arm across the back of the loveseat, his mouth opening-

Oh shit, Karl forgot to open his mouth. He managed to recollect himself long enough to open his mouth and start to inhale what Sapnap was giving him, but he was too eager, taking the smoke in too fast and choking on it. Karl pulled away, covering his mouth with his elbow as he coughed. Sapnap chuckled, rubbing Karl’s back in an attempt to soothe him. “That wasn’t bad!” he praised, and Karl gave him a skeptical look. 

“I choked,” he said, trying to get clean air back into his lungs. “Everyone does their first time,” Sapnap reassured the boy next to him. Karl managed to sit back up, coughing fit over, and took a long drink from his cup to try and ease the burning of the smoke in his mouth. “Does your mom know you smoke that stuff?” Karl teased.

“Not anymore. She’s why I don’t drink,” Sap replied, and Karl immediately regretted saying what he did. “I- I’m so sorry, I had no idea,” Karl started to apologize, but Sapnap cut him off. “It’s fine! There's no way you could have known, and she died when I was a kid. I promise it’s alright,” Sapnap said, rubbing a circle on Karl’s thigh with his thumb. 

“I want to do it again,” Karl said, the alcohol in his system making him more confident than he usually was, “But this time without the smoke.” Karl watched as the tips of Sapnap’s ears turned red, and he looked down at Karl’s lips. 

Karl took the initiative again this time, moving so he was practically sitting in Sapnaps lap, and pressed a kiss to the corner of the other boy’s mouth. Sapnap’s brain kicked back into gear and he turned his head, meeting Karl’s lips with his own. 

He tasted like smoke, Karl thought, as he moved his free hand to rest in the hair at the nape of Sapnack’s neck. Smoke, lemon lime soda, and the faintest hint of cherries. And it helped that Sapnap was a pretty good kisser, tilting his head a bit more so their mouths fit together better.

Karl ran his fingers through raven hair, and Sapnap cupped Karl’s jaw, deepening the kiss. Karl couldn’t help but lean into Sapnap’s touch, melting into the other boy. 

“What the fuck is this guy doing here?” Someone yelled, and Karl was brought back into reality, pulling away from Sapnap. Schlatt was making his way over from the staircase, stumbling and obviously drunk. His clothes were disheveled and he was sporting a nasty looking black eye, which Karl could only assume he had gotten from the boy whose lap he was currently sitting on. 

“You should try icing that,” Karl drunkenly giggled, pointing at Schlatt’s eye. Sapnap snickered, and Karl turned his head to place a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Schlatt’s eye twitched as he sized up the boys on the loveseat.

“I want this fucker out of here,” Schlatt demanded, pointing at Sapnap who sighed and shifted Karl off his lap. “Listen dude, I’m just here to take care of Karl. I don’t want anything to do with you,” He said, moving to place himself between Karl and Sapnap. Schlatt’s breathing got heavier, and Karl was starting to worry.

“Leave him alone, he hasn’t done anything and I invited him here,” Karl said, realizing Schlatt wasn’t above fighting someone in his own house. He stood up and took a couple of steps towards Schlatt, hands up to show he didn’t want any trouble. “I want this Snapmap guy out of my house,” he demanded again, swaying on his feet.

Karl turned to see Sapnap subtly open his jacket wider, showing a flash of what he could only assume was the revolver he owned. “Call me Snapmap again and we’re gonna have issues,” he said, sitting up straighter. Karl placed a hand on the football player’s chest, looking up at him. “Calm down. This isn’t worth it,” he said quietly, looking up at Schlatt. Schlatt looked down at Karl and nodded, deciding to back off for the time being. “Get him out of here,” he told the shorter boy, and Karl nodded, glad to have prevented a drunken brawl from breaking out. 

“Sap, I’ll be right back,” Karl said over his shoulder, and Sapnap gave him a curt nod, agreeing to stay put. “Let’s go get some water or something. You’re drunk and I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” Karl grabbed Schlatt’s hand, turning to lead him past the stairs and to the kitchen. As the two boys made their way past the base of the stairwell, a shorter figure bumped into Karl, causing him to lose his balance. Schlatt was what surprisingly kept him on his feet, grabbing onto Karl to steady the smaller boy. 

“Hey man, watch where you’re-” Karl halted his scolding, taking in the state of the boy who just ran into him. The first thing Karl noticed was that the boy had been crying. His eyes were swollen, his nose slightly red, and he had tear tracks running down his face. The second thing he noticed was that his clothes were disheveled. His shirt was buttoned up unevenly, and his hair was messily shoved into a beanie Karl could recognize anywhere. 

Why was Quackity crying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry I'm late with the update, I've had a lot of stuff going on irl so I didn't get to focus on this as much as I would have liked. I'm hoping the chapter length will help you guys forgive me, It's almost twice as long as the first two chapters x
> 
> shoutout to my beta for being so encouraging and keeping me going this week, ily :))
> 
> next chapter is big fun part two, and as always, comments are very much appreciated!


	4. Big Fun, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quackity-centric chapter let's goooo

Parties aren’t Quackity’s thing. Well, he couldn't really say that, he’d never been to a party before. Schlatt inviting him to his homecoming party was a big deal to him, and he was excited to see him again. The other boy had been leaving him alone all week, which only fueled Quackity’s excitement. 

But standing in the middle of the living room with a cup of beer in one hand and a bottle of sparkling cider in the other, surrounded by his schoolmates, Quackity had never felt so out of his element. Usually the boy would laugh at anything that made him uncomfortable, or curse at the boys who would torment him. But right now, there was nobody to curse at, and nothing to laugh at. He was alone. 

It’s also important to note that Quackity didn’t drink. Sure, he had stolen a couple sips of his dad’s beer when he wasn’t looking. Nothing had prepared him for the absolute madness that were drunk teenagers, or the slight buzz he was feeling after two cups of beer. He doesn’t mind the buzz, he comes to realize, and it’s a welcome distraction from what’s going on around him. 

All the furniture in the living room had been pushed to the sides to make room for the people dancing in the middle. Everyone seemed to be moving together, their bodies shifting to the rhythm of the music being played loudly over the speakers. 

Quackity started making his way around the first floor, exploring the house he once knew so well. The kitchen seemed to be the same, but the island was littered with various liquor bottles. He started reading various labels, trying to memorize the names of the bottles. He knew he wouldn't remember any of the names, but it was nice to try and pass the time.

“Hey.” A voice said, and Quackity jumped. He turned around, coming face to face with Schlatt. “Hey” He replied, shooting the taller boy a smile. 

“It’s weird seeing you here. Never took you for the partying type.” Schlatt said. “Well, I was invited. I thought it would be rude not to show up.” Quackity replied lightheartedly. Schlatt gave him a weird look, but shrugged off Quackity’s response. “What’s in the bottle?”

“Oh!” Quackity exclaimed, passing the bottle to the other boy “It’s cider.” Schlatt made quick work of opening the bottle despite being very obviously tipsy. He poured some into his cup and took a large swig. He immediately spit it back into his cup, giving Quackity an offended look.

“What? Is it not good?” Quackity panicked, he hadn’t meant to offend Schlatt with the cider. He couldn’t believe he was already messing up. 

“There’s no alcohol in this.” Schlatt deadpanned. “Well… no. It’s sparkling cider.” Quackity replied, his tone guarded. “I guess it can make an alright mixer.” Schlatt said, grabbing a bottle of rum off the kitchen island and pouring a generous amount into his cup. He made another cup for Quackity and handed it to him.

He motioned for Quackity to follow him, and he led the shorter boy outside. They sat on the steps of the back porch, watching drunk teenagers mill around the backyard.

“It’s weird being back here.” Quackity finally said after they sat in silence for a minute. “Yeah, we used to spend a lot of time together, didn't we.” Schlatt replied. “What happened to us?” Quackity asked, turning his body to face the football player.

“Well…” Schlatt said, trying to find the right words to say. “I got busy. My dad pushed me to start doing better at football, and then I started wrestling. You know this, Q.” Quackity’s gaze never left his face, taking in what Schlatt was saying. “You know that’s not what I meant. Look at me.” Quackity pleaded quietly. Schlatt turned his gaze away from the backyard and focused on Quackity. “Why didn’t you tell me about Dream?”

“Schlatt! Have you seen Tommy? The little hobgoblin cockblocked me.” Wilbur interrupted suddenly, swinging open the porch door and slamming it against the wall. “Hey, watch it!” Schlatt yelled at him, upset at the unintentional property damage his friend would cause “No I haven’t seen your little brother. Don’t bring him to shit if you don’t want him fucking you over.” 

“He has to be out here somewhere” Wilbur muttered, ignoring Schlatt and making his way past the two boys. Quackity watched him stumble down the porch stairs and into the backyard, yelling for Tommy.

“Tommy’s his little brother?” Quackity asked, scrunching his face at the new information. “Half-brother, but yeah.” Schlatt chuckled and took a generous swig of his drink. “I can sorta see it.” Quackity said, and tried to mimic Schlatt by taking a large swig of his drink. He sputtered, not used to the strong bite of rum, but choked it down with a grimace. 

“Do you know the kid?” Schlatt asked, looking over at Quackity. “Yeah, I sit with him and Tubbo at lunch from time to time.” Quackity replied. He had started a habit of sitting with the two freshmen and their other tall lanky friend at lunch, ever since Karl decided to start sitting with Dream and his team. “Huh. I hadn’t noticed.” Schlatt muttered, taking another swig of his drink. 

The two boys fell into easy conversation after that, reminiscing on the time they spent together when they were younger. They laughed at Wilbur drunkenly stumbling around the backyard yelling for Tommy, and their laughter was amplified when a drunk kid fell into Schlatt’s pool. It felt familiar and easy to the two boys.

It was weird to admit, but Quackity almost felt at home with Schlatt. It was nice to be drinking with him, and Schlatt was taking care of him by refilling his drink whenever he emptied his cup. Quackity didn’t think much of it when Schlatt invited him back inside and led him up the stairs. He was excited, actually, so much so that he was holding onto Schlatt’s arm and leaning into him. 

So when Schlatt leaned in a little to close when laughing at a joke they just shared, Quackity did something that used to be familiar but felt so forgeign now, and kissed him. He pulled away quickly, feeling his face flush with shame, but Schlatt cupped his face and leaned in for another kiss. They stood in the dark hallway, away from everyone downstairs, kissing for what felt like forever. Quackity could have gotten lost in the feeling of kissing Schlatt again if he wasn’t careful.

And suddenly Quackity’s pushed up against the inside of a bedroom door, fumbling for the lock while Schlatt’s hands are on his hips and his lips are hovering above his neck. The taller boy leans in to leave love bites on Quackity’s neck, and Quackity’s panting, the lock on the door forgotten in favor of placing one hand on Schlatt’s chest and the other in his hair. 

Schlatt bites down, sucking a bruise onto skin and kissing it better. He moves up to start kissing Quackity, the boy who he’d been tormenting for almost three years now. He had been relentlessly teasing and jabbing at him in the hallways or in the cafeteria, making fun of him, and had given him the name Flatty Patty.

All because he couldn’t get the smaller boy out of his head. 

Quackity felt hands move down, gripping his ass, and he went to hook his legs around Schlatt’s waist. Schlatt picked him up with ease, his grip never wavering, and carried him over to the bed on the other side of the room. Quackity pulled himself out of his haze for a minute to take in the room around him, noticing the differences from the last time he had been there years ago. 

The walls were still the same shade of navy blue, and the lizard tank was on the same spot on the desk where it had been since elementary school. The trophy shelf had a couple of new additions to it, the awards reflecting the glow of the lamp on the desk. The sheets had also changed, Quackity noticed, as he was gently placed onto a soft, dark grey comforter, and he brought his attention back to the boy that was now on top of him. 

Quackity scooted himself up so he could lay on the pillows and Schlatt followed, seeking out the smaller boy’s lips again. Schlatt tasted like he did years ago, but this time he also tasted like sparkling cider, rum, and cheap beer, the flavors heavy on Quackity’s tongue. He chased the taste, allowing himself to get lost in the kiss.

He ignored the years of pain Schlatt had put him through; the heartbreak he felt every time he saw him with someone else, the humiliation he felt every time someone addressed him by that horrible nickname, the nights he went to bed crying, the times he asked himself if he wasn’t enough. Quackity ignored all it in favor of this moment, where Schlatt was  _ his. _

Where the pressures of high school couldn’t get to them, where the jabs of his peers and the pressure of keeping up wouldn’t affect the two boys in bed together. Where popularity and money and cliques and social standards couldn’t reach them. They couldn't touch Quackity, because Schlatt was touching him, his hands were running up and down his torso, his lips were on him, his knee was between his legs-

And for the first time in a long time, Quackity felt safe. He had practically grown up in this bedroom, it didn’t matter that so much time had passed and he was in Schlatt’s room for a very different reason. So what if Schlatt was drunk, so was Quackity. He didn’t care because he was finally here, alone with the boy he had been in love with for what felt like his whole life, being loved in a way he never thought he could be.

He didn’t mind Schlatt pulling off his beanie to run his hands through his fringe, something he wouldn't allow from anyone else. But this wasn’t anyone else, this was Schlatt. His first best friend, his first kiss, his first boyfriend, his first heartbreak. This was the person Quackity was meant to be with. And when Schlatt fumbled with the buttons on Quackity’s button up, Quackity helped him. He even reached for the letterman jacket on the other boy’s shoulders and helped him shrug it off, and then pulled at Schlatt’s shirt, a silent request passing between the two of them. 

They only broke the kiss so Schlatt could pull his shirt off and toss it somewhere on the floor. He dove down again with a hunger that Quackity couldn’t explain, but he matched the energy that was being given to him in the kiss. He ran his hands down Schlatt’s sculpted chest, leaving faint scratch marks with his nails. They would probably disappear within the hour, but Quackity wanted to leave his presence on the other boy’s body, to show proof that he had actually been there.

Who knew when Quackity would be able to be here again, underneath Schlatt in such an intimate way. 

It felt like the room was getting warmer around him, and Quackity could feel himself starting to grow hot. Maybe it was the numerous cups of beer and mixed drinks he had downstairs, or maybe it was Schlatt starting to grind down onto his thigh. Either way, Quackity felt great. 

Schlatt broke the kiss again to pepper kisses along Quackity’s jaw, making his way down his neck to nibble at his collarbones. Quackity couldn’t help but let out a whine and tangle his fingers in Schlatt’s Hair, praying he wouldn’t stop. He made his way down Quackity’s torso, leaving kisses in his wake. Earlier he had been trying to leave his own marks on the smaller boy, proof that Quackity had always been his, but now it almost felt like he was worshipping him. He made his way down Quackity’s chest, down his stomach, and then he was hovering at the button of Quackity’s jeans. 

Schlatt made eye contact with Quackity, silently asking him for permission. Quackity paused, wondering if he was ready. There was no doubt in Quackity’s mind that he loved Schlatt. He’d loved him since they were in kindergarten, and he was sure he never stopped loving him, despite everything that had happened the past couple of years. But Quackity wasn’t sure if Schlatt loved him back, if this was because of the alcohol, if he was just the nearest person available, or what other factors played into him being in Schlatt’s bed tonight.

Could he give himself up like this, wholeheartedly, to someone he wasn’t sure loved him back? 

“Are you okay?” Those were the first words Schlatt had spoken since they entered the room. Quackity wasn’t sure how to answer his question. Was he okay? He was finally with Schlatt, but was he ready for this? Could he do this? If he did, would Schlatt finally love him again?

“I…” Quackity stammered, too many thoughts running through his head for him to fully process in his inebriated state. “Do you love me?” 

“What?” Schlatt wheezed, propping himself up on his elbows so he could look at Quackity better. “What kind of question is that?” He cackled, and Quackity started to shrink into himself. He asked a genuine question, why was he being laughed at?

“Of course I don’t. Why would I?” Schlatt managed to squeeze out between laughs. And with that, Quackity’s reality started to fall apart. “We were talking, you were giving me drinks, you brought me up here,” Quackity said, bringing his legs out from under Schlatt and up so he could hug them. “You brought me into your room- you drank my fucking cider!” He was trying not to cry now, and his breaths were shakier. 

“Listen man, you showed up here, got drunk, and started to come on to me,” Schlatt said, and Quackity let his tears start to fall. “It’s fine if you get horny sometimes, and I’m not about to turn down some free ass if I didn’t have to work for it. Even if it is you.”

It was getting harder and harder for Quackity to keep his sobs in, and his face was turning an ugly sort of red from his crying. He barely registered Schlatt getting off the bed to start looking for his clothes. “God you’re fucking disgusting. Why do you have to act like this? People would like you better if you weren’t so fucking  _ weird _ .” Schlatt said as he put his shirt back on, scanning the room for his letterman jacket. “Get over yourself, Q.” He let out a triumphant noise when he found it, and with that, he was gone.

As soon as the door clicked behind Schlatt, Quackity started to sob. He felt humiliated, left alone to deal with his shortcomings. He should have just said yes, he should have let Schlatt do whatever he wanted to him. He shouldn’t have asked Schlatt if he was fucking in love with him. 

Schlatt had left but Quackity was still surrounded by him, and he couldn’t help but notice the pillow he was crying into smelled like the other boy. Quackity didn’t know how long he laid on the bed, letting his sobs rack his body. 

He mourned the Schlatt he used to know when he was younger. A Schlatt that wouldn’t purposely hurt him, that would watch out for him, that wouldn’t humiliate him and leave him in such a vulnerable state. 

Quackity was quickly becoming overwhelmed with his thoughts, and he decided he had to get out of here. Quackity sat up, throwing the tear stained pillow to the side. He halfheartedly wiped his eyes, despite the tears that continued to fall. 

He grabbed his beanie from where it layed abandoned on the bed, shoving it over his dark hair. He kept sniffling as he looked for his shirt, finding it tossed next to a half packed gym bag. He tried buttoning it up quickly, his fingers shaking and making it hard to coordinate his movements properly. Deciding that his poor job was good enough, he made his way over to the door and swung it open.

The blast of the music hit Quackity with the strength of a wall, helping him pull himself back to reality. He stumbled over himself trying to make his way down the hallway towards the stairs. He had to get out, he had to leave, he didn’t want anyone here to see him. Making his way down the stairs took more effort than Quackity would have liked to admit, but he managed to do so just fine.

He didn’t want to admit it, but he was drunker than he had originally thought. 

He finally reached the bottom of the stairs, much thanks to the railing he was holding onto like his life depended on it. He could barely see the front door through all the teenagers, but as people moved, he saw an opening for him to make a dash at the door. That small opening was enough to get him moving again. He was so close to leaving this god awful party. 

Quackity let go of the railing with a new sense of desperation, but he didn’t take more than a step towards the door before he slammed into someone. With that, his clear line to the door was gone, and whoever he had just run into was starting to yell at him. 

He looked up, an apology on the tip of his tongue, and made eye contact with Karl. He looked flustered, and his cheeks were flushed a bright red. 

Quackity straightened up, suddenly hyper aware of how he looked. He quickly wiped his cheeks, trying to erase any evidence that he had been crying not two minutes before. 

“Hey, are you okay?” He heard someone who sounded a lot like Schlatt ask Karl, who quickly nodded his head. It was only then that Quackity noticed that the voice wasn’t a weird coincidence, and that Karl was being held up by Schlatt. It was also a weird coincidence that he had run into the two of them at the base of the stairs.

Karl quickly detached himself from Schlatt, his eyebrows furrowing together as he looked at the smaller boy. “Quac-”

“What the fuck.” Quackity scoffed, cutting off Karl. He couldn’t help looking between the two of them, half expecting an explanation as to why his best friend had been in Schlatt’s arms. Quackity couldn’t help but wonder if he ran into them just before they made their way up the stairs like he had earlier that night.

“This isn’t what it looks like,” Karl said, catching up to the implications that Quackity was thinking of. Quackity felt his eyes start to water again, letting out a half-choked “Of course it isn’t.” 

“Wait, Q, I promise-” Karl started, but Quackity pushed past him, more determined than ever to make his way back home. He was exhausted, mentally and physically, and he wanted nothing more than to curl up under his own covers and cry about the events that unfolded that night.

But luck was no longer on his side tonight, and he was intercepted again before he could reach the door. 

“Flatty” Dream practically purred, blocking Quackity’s exit. Quackity looked up at him, deciding he hated the color green now more than ever. The blond boy was smiling down at him, his goons framing either side of him. “You have a lot of nerve showing up here” George said, his mismatched eyes looking Quackity up and down. 

“Don’t worry, I was just leaving” Quackity snapped at him. He wanted to avoid whatever ‘prank’ Dream had come up with by any means possible. Dream let out a chuckle, a hungry glint in his eye as he closed in on Quackity like a predator. Everything in Quackity was telling him to run, but he was rooted to the floor as Dream inched ever so slightly closer.

“You’re coming with me.” Dream declared, and he grabbed one of Quackity’s arms at the same time as George grabbed his other arm. Their grip was surprisingly tight, and Quackity was having a hard time trying to wiggle out of their grasp. People parted as they walked, allowing the two pretty boys a clear path as they practically dragged Quackity to the living room, Bad following closely behind. 

They pushed him into the middle of the room, where he tripped and fell as people made a wide circle to see what was going on. Dream made his way over to Quackity, his presence demanding the attention of everyone in the room. “Alright everyone!” Dream yelled, and the music was turned down so the partygoers would be able to listen to him “What’s a party without a piñata?” He cheered with a wide smile.

Quackity saw Karl break through the line of people with Schlatt out of his peripheral, but he was too busy dealing with the crazy blond bitch in front of him to spare more than a quick glance at him. Dream was hyping up the crowd, and the energy in the room started to grow. Bad and George made their way into the circle, and Bad was holding something large behind his back while George handed a wooden stick to Dream. 

George then made his way over to Quackity and squatted down next to him. He smirked as he pulled the beanie off of Quackity’s hair and tossed it to Bad. Quackity let out a noise of protest, but it was drowned out by the cheers of his peers. Bad had moved out of the way of what he had been hiding, revealing a pinata in the shape of a pig, and started securing Quackity’s beanie to its large head. 

“I think it’s only fair that we let Flatty Patty have the first swing” Dream announced, pointing the stick to Quackity. “Why?” Quackity questioned, realizing that he was about to be humiliated in front of half the school.

“Oh come on, it’s not like anyone here actually likes you. You weren’t even invited!” Dream said, his tone almost playful. “I was invited! Schlatt gave me a note!” Quackity practically yelled back, his face growing hot. “Did he hand you the note?” George asked, standing up and making his way back over to Dream. 

“Well no, but-” Quackity froze. The note had just appeared on his lunch tray, but it was written in Schlatt’s handwriting. His chicken scratch was hard to replicate, and Quackity was sure nobody would be able to mimic it. The only person he knew who could pull it off was-

“Dream, I think that’s enough.” Karl said, stepping into the circle. “Let’s turn the music back on, I’m sure people would rath-”

“Who do you think actually wrote that little love letter you got?” Dream laid loudly, interrupting Karl. “We both know the only person that can make convincing forgeries.”

Quackity was so tired of crying. It felt like it was the only thing he had been doing for the past half hour or so, and he was exhausted, but he couldn’t stop his tears from falling down his face. “You wrote it?” Quackity finally asked, turning to look at Karl. 

“Quackity I never meant to-” Karl started, but Quackity was pissed off and didn’t want to hear what his ‘best friend’ had to say. “You never meant to hurt me? Is that what you’re gonna say? What a load of bullshit”

Quackity pushed himself up off the ground so he could look at Karl properly. “Fuck you, pretty boy.”

He walked pask Karl, shoulder checking him. He glanced at the piñata, deciding to leave his beanie. He had others. The teens at the edge of the circle parted for him, and for the first time in his life, Quackity was seen by his peers. 

He stumbled home that night drunk and heartbroken.

\------

“What’s your damage? You said you weren’t going to do anything to him!” Karl practically yelled, spinning to look at Dream once Quackity left the circle. “I’m done. With you, the Dream Team, I’m done with all of it. I want out.”

George was glaring daggers at Karl, but he wasn’t about to back down, not now. Bad was nervously shifting from foot to foot, clearly uncomfortable with the events that were unfolding. Dream rolled his eyes, irritation painting his face. 

“No.” Dream finally said, walking over to Karl “You’re not done until I say you are.”

Dream pushed Karl, testing him. “Stop that, I don’t feel good.” Karl said, which wasn’t a lie. He wasn’t sure if it was the events that were unfolding in front of him, the alcohol, or the weed, but he was starting to feel nauseous. 

“I gave you a gift, I lifted you up and made you somebody. People started caring about you because of me. You don’t get to go back to being a nobody. When monday rolls around, you’re gonna be an ex-somebody. Nobody’s gonna fucking  _ look _ at you anymore. As far as I’m concerned, you don’t even exist anymore.” Dream said, his voice growing in volume as he went on. “I know who I’m eating lunch with on Monday. Do you, Karl?”

Karl couldn’t keep it in anymore. He folded at the waist, and threw up on Dream’s shoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Long time no see haha. 
> 
> I got super busy irl, a lot of things have been happening so I apologize for not updating in so long. I hope everyone's doing okay, and I'll be back (hopefully soon) with dead girl walking in the next chapter :)


End file.
